


I Love You.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: 5SOS Imagines/OneShots. [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	I Love You.

Michael’s POV:

I rushed into the hospital, sweat was dripping from my forehead, I looked around frantically, I saw a nurse, and I rushed to her.

“Yes, sir how may I help you?” She asked, smiling. “My girlfriend” I whimpered. “Where is she? (Y/N) (Y/L/N)” I stuttered in a rush.

The nurse checked her clipboard. “Ahh, yes just through here sir. And please calm down, I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself” The nurse smiled and started walking. I followed her, my arms wrapped around my body. My breathing was intense. I have just rushed to the hospital.

I jumped on a place from where the band and I were performing, because I heard my girlfriend had been in a car accident. I needed to be with her.

(Y/N) and I hadn’t been going out for very long. Just 6 months, but it had been some of the greatest months of my life. I loved her, I needed tell her. We hadn’t actually said those three words yet.

The nurse opened a door and smiled.

“She is awake, and you may go in”

I nodded and walked into the room, I shut the door behind me and looked forward, (Y/N) was laying there, a small smile on her face and she was looking at me. I walked forwards, towards her, her face was covered in scratches and her leg was in a cast. I frowned.

“(Y/N)?” I whispered, taking a deep breath.

“Mikey” She grinned, reaching a hand out for me. I took it, gently. And held it close to my heart.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, I was so worried when your mother called me. I rushed here, the boys are still in America” I explained, she just smiled at me.

“I love you Michael”

My smile lifted, I felt as maybe I could fly.

“I love you too (Y/N) so much” I say, giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead, keeping her hand close to my chest. 


End file.
